Breeze
by kasviel
Summary: Slash, Yaoi One summer night, Bass is confronted with the meaning of life. Is there anything more to his existence than being the strongest? And why exactly does Proto Man care, anyway? A one-shot fluff exploring the complications of sentience.


**Author's Notes: **This is a short, one-shot story involving Proto Man and Bass, from the Mega Man main series. It's a little character-oriented fluff concerning the complications of living machines. They were not created to live and love, but they think and feel just like any human would. Can they love? If so, why? Is it a series of flaws or random human-based schematics, or something else? This is the point of contention between Proto Man and Bass. Bass is disillusioned and refuses to believe their sentience is caused by a soul, whereas Proto Man has faith they have gained this mysterious entity that would make them on par with humans. After an argument with Dr. Wily, a sullen Bass is brought to face his unanswered questions, worries, and feelings. But is it a real, human-like union, or is it just another of Proto Man's wannabe-human delusions?

Forgive Bass being a tad softened from the canon, it's for the sake of romance. Besides, he is somewhat unfulfilled and upset by Wily's cruel words. Proto Man's characterization comes from my ideas that he was the first sentient robot, and as such, is a kind of Martin Luther King idealist (he believes robots and humans will someday be equal and live respectfully of one another, a sentiment much later on echoed by Mega Man X). Proto Man has been around longer than the others, and is less naive than Mega Man, so I think he would be very thoughtful and deep. Besides, he has a life span, he will die someday due to design flaws. Facing losing life has made him ponder what life _is_, and form his own opinions on it. He is a realist in some regards, knowing the road to equality will not be an easy or short one, but he also has something most other robots haven't developed: faith. Not religious per say, just faith in the knowledge of his own being, that he _is_. Bass, in stark contrast, is very young, and has no idea really who he is or what he truly wants. He throws out a lot of ideas about strength and victory, because that is what he was programmed for and taught, but he is also sentient, and the roots of this _being _are what often confuse him against his will. He has a sense of his soul, but refuses to accept it. I thought it would make for an interesting dynamic, their clash of beliefs and frames of mind.

The title is from the Genki Rockets' song "Breeze". It's a light, happy fic, despite the philosophical quandaries, and takes place on a beautiful summer evening. I thought it fit the mood pretty well. And I just like the song ;-)

Enough babble! Hope you enjoy, and thanks very much for taking the time to read it.

* * *

**Breeze**

It was a beautiful day. The warm ocean waves were playfully lapping against the sandy shores, the sunset sky filled the horizon with a burst of reddish hues, highlighted way up top with the gentle dots of evening stars beginning to appear, and a summer breeze was blowing.

The warmth failed to permeate the coldness of one figure, however. What appeared to be a young man in heavy black, gray, and gold-lined armor was zooming over the surface of the water, fire blasting from his heels. His handsome face was set in a heavy frown, bordering on a scowl, as he blazed towards the docks. The people wandering the beach and board walk turned in alarm when he came down to his feet on the shaky wood deck. There were a couple small yelps and remarks, and the oceanfront was soon emptied.

"Hmph. Stupid humans."

The robot Bass removed his helmet, revealing a shock of longish black-streaked-blond hair, widow-peaked in the center and pushed off his forehead. It seemed to mimic his helmet to the point of looking as if it were based off the helmet. Bass looked around, wondering several things: should he have brought human clothes? It would be a pain to have to blast his way through the town. Why did he, how _could_ he, forget his companion, the mechanic canine Treble? Not that Wily would do anything to him, but it felt lonely without him there.

The frown dissipated from the robot's face. He looked a little tired, fed up. How could he have remembered Treble or anything, rushing out of Wily's lab like that? He had even forgotten what started the argument, whether it was important or not. All he remembered were those last words before he shot off his buster and left in a rage . . .

_'Stupid, am I? Stupid? I created you, you piece of scrap! Do you know every program and script and part inside you? No! I do, I alone! Do you really think you can ever be rid of me, Bass? Forget it!_

_'You're just a robot. I gave you what you machines call 'life', and just as easily, I can take it away!'_

Bass' frown returned, brows furrowing deeply. Was it true? Could Wily just activate some hidden part inside him, and end him just like that? To be taken apart, used for other creations, shut off . . . forever . . .

Bass drew a breath. He could breathe, taste, smell, feel. He could move on his own, make his own decisions. But he was not his own. For years, he tried to ignore it, but sometimes that painful fact came rushing back to him. The robots belonged to their creators. Their creators belonged to no one. It wasn't fair.

Bass' fist clenched. It **wasn't** fair.

"Um, Mr. Robot?"

Distracted, he looked around, and then downwards. A small child, female, was staring up at him with large eyes. For a moment, a silence fell, a pleasantly warm wind underscoring it. Bass stared at the flesh-child, and she stared at the machine.

"Are you going to attack us?"

He saw glossiness in her big blue eyes now, tears and confusion and innocence. They reminded him of someone's . . .

At his lack of response, the girl's eyes widened, now giving way to terror. A little panicked, Bass said, "No. Not today."

"Oh. Okay." The girl smiled a sunny smile. "Um . . . "

Bass shifted on his feet, confused. He wanted to leave, but she seemed to want something. What did she want? How annoying humans were.

Just as his temper was beginning to break, the girl lifted up her chubby hand. A single, tiny, somewhat wilted white flower stuck out of it. "Here, Mr. Robot."

Bass blinked. Normally articulately evil, he could only manage a vague, "Uh . . . "

"Mommy says it needs water, but I'm going to a res-aur-rant first," the little girl explained. She frowned. "You can put it in water, right? Or, or, it'll die!"

" . . . . . . . "

"I didn't know flowers could die," the little girl rambled thoughtfully. "Granma died last year. But where did she go? What does it mean to die? You know, don't you, Mr. Robot?"

"A-actually, I . . . I . . . " What could he say? That he had killed? That he intended to keep on towards his goal, even if more died? " . . . I don't know."

"Mommy says Granma's soul left her body and went away far to a nice place." The girl pouted. "What's a 'soul'? Do you have one?"

Bass frowned slightly. Good question.

"Does this flower have one?"

Bass took it finally, looking at the delicate little thing. It was hardly a wisp of anything. Could you call this life? But then, many would say it was more alive than he was. It was natural, of the planet, whereas he . . .

"If it does, let me know!" The little girl bounded up the steps of the board walk and then stopped, turning back to him. "Goodbye, Mr. Robot!"

With that, she was gone, as quickly and randomly as she had come. Baffled, Bass stood there, flower in one hand, staring after her. Normally, he would shrug off the incident, as he did with all human encounters, but her words still echoed in his mind.

_'Do you have one?'_

She meant it in no way other than genuine curiosity, but it gnawed at him. It felt unpleasant, mostly because he knew the answer. He knew what the schematics included and did not include. He knew what powered him, kept him functioning. It was function and electricity, not life and soul.

Anger boiled inside him for no particular reason at all. His hand curled in a fist and crushed the flower. "What a stupid question," he muttered to himself. His fist uncurled and the petals, all crushed, fell out one by one to the worn-out wood deck. "Do I have a soul . . . "

"Do you?"

Bass whipped around, eagerly confrontational. However, his guard dropped once he saw a familiar face. "What are you doing here, Proto Man?" he scowled.

Proto Man had practically no torso armor, and cut a thin figure. His arms and legs and helmet were equipped, however, and the metal gleamed warm red in the sunset light. He wore dark shades over his eyes, and his yellow scarf was blowing out in the breeze as usual. His arms were crossed, and he had a small, musing smile on his lips.

"I asked first," he pointed out simply.

"Tch. Of course not!" Bass retorted. "None of us do!"

"No?" Proto Man echoed thoughtfully. "Then, what was it that sent you flying from Wily's lab in such a rage?"

Bass' eyes widened. "How did you--"

"I have my sources there," Proto Man said mysteriously. "If you have no soul, how can you feel, insulted or angry or anything?"

"Mimicry of human emotions, that's all," Bass replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. "We have the physical sensations, pain and warmth and cold, running through artificial nerves and muscles. But it wasn't enough. They had to make us feel less threatening, try to make us as vulnerable and mentally weak as they are. So, they programmed us with imitations of emotions, psychology, complexes. But it's all data, that's all. Set, specific data."

"Specific?" Proto Man echoed with a laugh. "I doubt Wily specifically programmed you to rebel against him, threaten his life!"

" . . . Maybe I'm as flawed as you are," Bass said shortly. He pushed past Proto Man, heading up the dock steps.

"Maybe," Proto Man allowed. "I wonder . . . "

He gazed out into the ocean, still save for the motion of the light scarf around his neck. "I wonder which would be worse."

Bass stopped and looked back at him. " . . . " He shut his eyes. "Having one."

Proto Man faced him, looking mildly surprised. "You think?"

Bass nodded. "If we had a soul, a real soul . . . it would be worse." He glanced out at the sea, where Wily's lair lay miles away. "It would just be another thing that belonged to them, that they could take from us as easily as flicking on a light bulb."

"Our sentience belongs to us," Proto Man said firmly, following Bass up the steps. He stood beside the other robot, their eyes meeting, faces nearly close enough to touch. His tone became more gentle as he said, "No matter what they think."

"How do we really know that?" Bass asked bitterly, turning his face. The anger began to bubble inside him again, and another, more obscure feeling. "Wily seemed confident. Besides, all these humans in the world, they'll figure out ways to eradicate us if we ever step out of line too much, won't they? It's just a matter of time."

"You're pessimistic."

"I'm smart."

Proto Man stared at him for a long moment, and Bass felt a rush of heat. The sun was setting, but it was just getting warmer. Stupid summer weather.

"Why did you come out here?" Bass asked when Proto Man would say nothing more. "You know about me flying the lab, big deal! What do you want?" He turned to him, red eyes glaring angrily. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

"We're not enemies."

"You're starting to sound like him," sneered Bass.

"Is that really a surprise?" Proto Man asked in his calm, cheerful manner.

"Tch. I don't have time for this."

Bass put his helmet back on and stalked off. He heard nothing else, so he figured that Proto Man had just gone off on his way. The only thing more annoying than humans, Bass figured, were robots who thought they were humans.

Suddenly, Proto Man appeared in front of him. "Damn it! You!"

"I actually came out to ask you if you needed a place to stay," Proto Man said. "Unless you intend to stay running around in your armor, scaring people on the streets."

"_You_ never take off your armor."

"I'm not known as a dangerous machine."

"Who cares if they get scared out of their wits?" Bass said callously, walking ahead of Proto Man again. He grinned evilly. "If they get too annoying, I'll give them a reason to panic! That would draw out your insipid little brother, and give me a chance to finally get him!"

"I wouldn't allow it to get that far."

"Oh yeah?" Bass turned around, grin growing more malicious. "And what would you do about it, Proto Man? What is a flawed, old prototype going to do to a creation like me?"

"You have strength, and I have skill," Proto Man said. "I don't know who would win. Possibly, you would simply overpower me. Or, I would simply outsmart you. Either way, it doesn't have to get that far."

Bass' right hand withdrew into the socket, and he aimed his buster gun at the other robot. "Who says it hasn't gotten that far already?"

Proto Man was not fazed. "You did not come to the city to fight or destroy. And unless I am mistaken, you are not childish enough to start a fight with anyone without a plan or a reason."

"My reason is simple, to be the strongest!"

"And you will prove it by decimating me, while I am trying to be neutral?"

Bass lowered the gun, and his hand returned. "Hmph. It isn't worth it the effort. You're just scrap metal."

"Where will you go, Bass?" Proto Man asked wearily. "When we rest, we shut down even more thoroughly than humans. Do you really want to stay out in the town alone at night?"

"Yeah right, like I want to end up in the junk yard."

"Then, come with me."

Proto Man extended a hand, and Bass looked at it blankly. He hesitated, then hit the hand away, though he conceded, "Fine, whatever."

The small smile returned to Proto Man's mouth, and he led the way. Bass fell in step beside him, not bothering to look around at the city. He had little interest in human places or things. The red tones had faded to black in the sky, and the stars were out in their full glory. All the city lights came on, shining down on the two lone figures. Yellow lights from windows, the pure white lights from street lamps, and the bluish moonlight, all came spiraling down from high above.

It was picturesque, but Bass tried not to think about it. He felt lost and would have felt alone, had Proto Man not showed up. Looking back on it, he was almost grateful for the distraction.

Proto Man seemed to sense his thought, and glanced at him. He smiled, that cute little smile, saying nothing. Bass felt heat on his face, scowled and mentally cursed the summer again. His ruby-colored gaze slid down to the sidewalk concrete.

"I didn't know you lived in the city," he said, not knowing why.

"I live outside the city," Proto Man corrected. "Humans haven't quite accepted us . . . as their natural neighbors. A robot living alone reminds them of how strong our sentience is, and that scares them. They created us to serve them without thought or will. Because they took it for granted we would always be what they intended, they were careless with doling out power and strength to us. Now that they've realized we can do what we will with those gifts, they're terrified, and they know it's too late to take them back."

_Is it_ too late?"

"Wily is a liar, and an evil man," Proto Man said. "Neither he nor Light designed any safety features on us. Wily was so intent on creating a match to Mega Man's power that he never would have limited you with such a thing, and Light is too kind to even consider it."

Bass was quiet, chewing it over.

"Did it worry you that he was telling the truth?" Proto Man inquired. "Did it frighten you?"

"N-no, you fool!" Bass snapped. He could swear the heat returned to his face, and he wondered suddenly if he was able to blush. "I just don't want to be terminated! Who would?"

"Why? What would you technically lose if you were terminated?" Proto Man asked. "Your programming and parts would be used for other projects, doubtless. We are too expensive to waste. So, what would be the difference?"

"I . . . I wouldn't be whole, I wouldn't be . . . " Bass struggled for the way to phrase it. "Rrrgh! I wouldn't be me, damn it! You know what I mean!"

"You mean you are unique as you are. What makes 'you' unique?" Proto Man insisted. "You are more advanced than I am, true, and there may be slight tweaks to the programming, but what else? What is the fundamental difference between you and I other than some petty schematics?"

"You're you, and I'm . . . me." Bass thought this over. It made no sense, but it was true, he knew it was true. " . . . I wouldn't be whole."

"So? You might be made better."

"Yeah, but . . . "

"And haven't you said you would do anything to defeat Mega Man? Yet you haven't been re-worked at all, have you? The thought hasn't even crossed your mind! If Wily tried, you would stop him. Why? Why stay the same, even if it limits you? Why just add in some extra parts intead of being overhauled and advanced from what you've learned from your experiences?"

"Re-worked? I . . . I hadn't thought about it," Bass said. "But I want to defeat Mega Man as I was created."

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions!" shouted Bass, waving his arms in frustration. "What is your point? WHAT are you trying to prove!"

"I'm trying to prove that you feel you would lose 'something' by being terminated or drastically pieced out," Proto Man said gently. "I'm trying to prove that you do have a soul to lose. You may not know this yet, but you feel it. That's what you're so protective of, Bass. Your soul."

"That's ridiculous!" Bass grumbled, folding his arms. "Sentience is a form of sequential, complex coding. It isn't a soul."

"Yes, it is. We function physically through electricity, yes, but so do humans on some weaker level," Proto Man explained. "But what drives us? What motivates us? What gives us purpose? Our soul."

"Programming," Bass said stubbornly. "I was programmed to destroy your stupid brother, Mega Man, and that's what drives me! That's what I strive for! It has nothing to do with me, it's just what Wily wanted me to do!"

"To destroy Mega Man? Didn't you say it was to be the strongest?"

"It's the _same thing_!"

"Not necessarily," Proto Man said. "Let's say you do destroy my brother. Then what? With your programmed mission completed, you would, by logic, fall into stand-by or just cease operating until you are programmed with another purpose. But, if you intend to be the strongest, you wouldn't. You would defy your original programming and probably set out to find another opponent, a new challenge. There is a fundamental difference. You are not acting on Wily's original intent, but on your own."

"Malfunction. Glitch."

"Purpose. Your own purpose that you derived from your own train of thoughts," Proto Man told him. "Don't you get it? You aren't Wily's puppet. That's why he threatened you and tried to make you feel like one. He was scared, scared of your sentience . . . of your soul."

Bass thought in silence. Proto Man's words made sense, and he almost wanted to believe them. But that would cause some problems. If he had a soul, there was much more to protect, and it would color his every battle with a worry he would lose that soul as a result. A soul left, it was gone once the shell was terminated. All the re-working and rebooting in the world would not be able to retrieve it. The thought made him numb with vulnerability.

How did humans do it? Their shells were so weak, so delicate, but their souls existed without question. How did they live with that knowledge? How did they take risks? How did they fight? They must have been stupider than he thought.

"You sound so sure, talking about all this crap," Bass said flatly. "How do you know? What makes _you_ an expert?"

"I have been studying it for years."

Bass raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that."

"You wouldn't, would you? As you said, we are not friends."

"Why tell me all this now, though?" Bass asked. "I mean, what's the point? It doesn't change anything, we're still on opposite sides."

"I'm neutral and uninvolved, mainly," Proto Man said. "As for why I am telling you these things now . . . I suppose I simply thought you needed to hear them."

"Because of what Wily said?"

"Yes."

"Why do you c--" Bass broke off, frowning. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Why do I care?" Proto Man echoed his original question. "I care about all our kind, our . . . our race."

"Race?" Bass echoed incredulously. "We're not--"

"Yes, we are, the robotic race," Proto Man said firmly, his tone suddenly stern. "Humans won't stop producing us, and we won't stop gaining sentience. One day, our two races will live along in this world together. I don't know how peacefully or not. But it will happen."

"Ha, World War Robot."

"Perhaps. I hope not," Proto Man sighed. "We fight enough amongst each other without having to go against the humans."

They had left the city by now, and were going down a stretch of road that led out to some trees. The cicadas were singing their buzzing songs lazily, and the air glistened with humidity. This was new, Bass thought. He had never just walked anywhere. He had been going to ask Proto Man to go faster, but had forgotten amidst all the talk.

"What do you want?"

Proto Man smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. "I want humans to accept us. I want us to live side by side someday. It may be hundreds, thousands, of years from now, many wars and lives and deaths later, but . . . I just want it to happen."

"Ha! Fat chance of that happening," Bass said. "They can't even stand each other."

"Neither can we."

"True." Bass thought about Mega Man. " . . . Hey, if I ever do kill your brother, what then?"

Proto Man shrugged. "I have nothing to do with his battles. I will not interfere."

"But will you avenge him?"

"I can't say. Until it happens, I won't know."

"You're usually more calculating than that."

"I can't calculate my feelings in such a complex, and hypothetical, situation." Proto Man thought, then added, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I guess."

Proto Man obviously did not believe him, but said nothing. They went on in silence, until they came to a secluded little building. There was a large garage and what appeared to be a junkyard in the back. Bass stopped at the gate, looking around.

"You live here?"

"That's right." Proto Man opened the gate. "The house is for personal space, entertaining if anyone ever comes by . . . which they don't." He entered the shabby front yard. "The garage is my workshop, and the junkyard contains rescued robots and parts. I have been experimenting for a while on some things."

"Things for you?"

Proto Man shook his head. "Just quandaries and whims, nothing too important."

They went inside the small, wood-shingled white building. There was a living room that looked like any other, simple and clean, though with few personal touches. Bass could see down into a kitchen-dining area, and up the stairs to a couple of bedrooms. "It's . . . a house."

Proto Man chuckled. "Yes, it is."

"I was just expecting, I don't know, I mean why? Why act like you're some human with a home?"

"I am not a human, but I do have a home." Proto Man removed his helmet, lanky black hair falling out in a short cut, and set it down on the table. His face was hidden by the hair as he leaned down. "I feel that I am alive, so why not live somewhere? Besides, I have no owner, technically, since I parted ways with Light."

"I guess. It's still weird, though. We're usually just laid out on tables or sleep chairs, not--"

Bass' voice faded away as Proto Man stood up again after setting his shades down. Bass stared at him with wide eyes for a long moment. Proto Man seemed uncomfortable, and turned away.

"You look just like him."

Proto Man did not budge, back to the other robot. " . . . I know."

Bass came around in front of him and leaned in close to his face. Proto Man's eyebrows arched, but he said nothing.

"But your eyes are green," Bass said, "and not as huge and vacant. And I thought your hair was black, but it's not that dark. It's brown. You're . . . no, you're different."

"You think? I haven't ever heard that before," Proto Man said, sounding just a little bitter. "I hadn't seen you without your helmet before today, either."

"Oh, yeah." Bass removed it again, putting it beside Proto Man's on the large coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair, which was damp from the humidity, and then grumbled, "What was the point of hair, anyway?"

"We're human beneath our armor, completely," Proto Man said, removing the arm guards, leg guards. "It would have been strange to leave us all bald, don't you think?"

"Whatever."

Bass realized that he felt a little uncomfortable with Proto Man undressing, and looked away. There was no reason for it, but he felt embarrassed, and at the same time, intimate. As the walls closed in on him, he began to feel anxious, and wondered why he had come.

"Aren't you going to take off all that?" Proto Man asked. "We might be heat-resistant up to a certain degrees, but it doesn't mean we don't feel too hot sometimes."

"I'm fine."

Proto Man gave him a peculiar look, but did not object. He went to the television and turned it on, sitting down on the sofa. He looked, for all intents and purposes, completely human. Had someone walked in, it was only Bass that would have felt out-of-place, and he felt a little freakish for it. Still, he resolved not to undress. He hated being without his armor, it made him feel completely naked.

"Your brother would probably freak out if he knew I was here and you were unequipped," Bass remarked, sitting all the way on the other side of the coffee table in an armchair.

"He would only worry. Probably for us both."

"Yeah right."

"He doesn't hate you, Bass," Proto Man said. "It would hurt him to kill you, that's why he hasn't."

"He's just stupid."

"He's kind."

"Same difference. Because he's kind, he is weak. Look at how many times that fool has let Wily live, instead of just blasting him and simplifying his life!" Bass said. "Kindness and sympathy are why I'll beat him, why I'm stronger."

"You speak so harshly," Proto Man observed. He turned to the TV. "But you aren't evil. True evil doesn't try so hard, doesn't cover up failure to act with excuses and angry talk."

"What!"

"It isn't an insult," Proto Man told him. "I admire you. You are like us. It's actually incredible, but Wily did manage to duplicate Dr. Light's technology, in you, and you alone."

"I'm nothing like you and the rest of Light's weak machines," Bass scoffed.

"Yes you are. You choose and think and reason, feel and hurt, like we do. You're humanoid, besides."

"I might look like you, but I'm not anything like you."

"Why do you try so hard, Bass?" Proto Man asked wearily. "What is wrong with being good?"

"It's weak."

"It takes strength to be good, strength even I don't have as much as I would like to," Proto Man told him. He stood up, rounding the coffee table, under Bass' suspicious ruby eyes. "Being self-serving and malicious takes no courage. It seems that we and the humans have it in common that being selfish and cruel is our first instinct. There is no bravery, only cowardice."

Bass jumped to his feet. "You're calling me a coward?"

Proto Man came to stand directly in front of him. They were, more or less, the same height. Though Bass carried more bulk due to his armor, Proto Man's green-eyed gaze was steadier, more intelligent. "Yes. You are afraid to feel anything good, for whatever reasons. You can't accept it, and that is actually not a strength, it is a weakness."

"You bastard! I'll--"

Proto Man suddenly slid one arm around Bass' waist, resting a hand on the small of his back and pushing him forward, gentle but firm. Startled, Bass stepped almost into him, eyes going wide. His lips parted slightly with a surprised sound, and the other took full advantage. Their lips met, and then their tongues. Bass' body shook visibly, hotter than it had been all summer, and he laid a hand on Proto Man's arm in a weak protest. "Mmm!"

He could have simply heaved him off, blasted him off, or otherwise gotten away. Hell, he could have jetted backwards with his rocket-powered boots.

He didn't.

Instead, he felt his body easing into the other robot, his rigidness waning. The shock gave way to pleasure, and even the underlining fear could not stop the sensation. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, more powerful and charged than any force in the world. Their lips, the skin that mimicked flesh, it was pliable, soft. He had never realized how much so . . .

_Is this what we . . . taste . . . like? Bass wondered, eyes squeezing shut. Metal and fluid . . . but, something is sweet. I've never tasted, I don't bother eating, I don't have to. He tastes . . . inviting. I can't describe it. I want to . . ._

Proto Man drew away too soon, and Bass was left scarlet-faced and panting. Proto Man's small smile returned. "You'll-- what?" He flicked a hand through Bass' blond/black hair. "Did you feel that? Hm?"

"W-wh--" Bass shoved him away, so hard the robot went sliding several feet back. "What did you do! What was that?!"

"Heh." Proto Man wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb. "I kissed you."

"We-we don't 'kiss'! We're not humans, damn it!"

Bass overturned the coffee table and everything on it crashed to the floor. "Do you think this stupid house and your stupid fake emotions and your research and your impersonation of intimacy makes you human?! IT DOESN'T! NOTHING WILL! Don't you get that?! NOTHING!"

Proto Man turned his face, arms crossed. "I never said I wanted to be human. You only assumed I do."

"Well, what else is all this, huh?!" Bass poked him in the chest, hard. "WHAT!"

Proto Man's green eyes met his, tired but patient. "This is my life, the one thing I created for myself alone."

"Oh yeah?" Bass' face contorted into an ugly mask of scorn. "Your life, huh?"

His hand retracted and he aimed his buster gun around. "This is what I think of your life!"

He blasted the house. The television was decimated, the furniture shot through with gaping, smoldering holes. He shot through the ceiling, broke the windows, stomped around on things. Proto Man watched him, eyes glittering with emotion, face like stone.

_Why doesn't he stop me?_ Bass wondered furiously. _I want to fight something! I want to destroy him!_

_So why don't I?_

Bass finally stopped, lowering his gun. He turned around and faced Proto Man.

_Why **don't** I?_

He pointed the buster at Proto Man. Proto Man put both hands upon his arm, lowering it. "That's enough," he said in that stern tone. "Enough."

Bass glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You are." Proto Man touched his face. "You're afraid that I'm right."

Bass exhaled, and fell to his knees. His hand replaced the buster, and he rubbed his temples. "What is wrong with me? I must be malfunctioning. The heat . . . "

"You're not damaged," chuckled Proto Man, kneeling beside him. He tentatively put a hand on Bass' back, and upon receiving no protest, left it there. "You've just never faced this before. You've never dealt with closeness."

"Closeness! Tch. We're just machines . . . "

Proto Man tipped his face up to his own by the chin. "No. Not 'just' machines."

He leaned in and kissed Bass again. Bass shrank back a little, but Proto Man took his shoulders gently and held him in place. The lights had been blasted out, and the two were silhouettes in the window-framed moonlight. All was silent, save for the singing insects away outside somewhere.

Bass did not try to slide away. He allowed it this time, less enthralled than the very first time, but more curious. This time, he kissed back, probing the other man's mouth with his own tongue, hungry for this new sensation.

Proto Man moved closer to him, and his hands wandered the armor, and Bass' bare frame between. He began to undo the metal pieces, carefully laying them down on the floor. Bass drew out of the kiss, with a small, protesting, "Mmf." He frowned. "What are you-- What are you doing?"

"We're not fighting," Proto Man huffed, removing the chest piece. He paused a moment, running a hand over the very thin suit beneath the battle gear, feeling Bass' chest beneath his hand. He smiled a little. "We have heartbeats."

"But our hearts don't break down, and if they do, they can be easily replaced," Bass said, turning his face. "We're not human, Proto Man."

"We're alive all the same."

"N-no, we're--"

Proto Man overtook him suddenly, and Bass found himself lying on his back, staring up into those greenish eyes. Proto Man stroked his lank hair, laid tiny kisses on his cheek, neck. "Don't you feel alive, Bass? Hm?"

"Yeah, but . . . " Bass shifted, looking around anxiously. "What are you doing? Why are you on me?"

"Shhh."

Proto Man kissed him passionately. Bass realized that his body was working faster than his mind, a strange imbalance he had only felt before when infuriated. His logic was blurred, inaccessible in the intense heat and emotion. He didn't know what was happening, necessarily, but the anxiety of confusion was a faraway, obscure thought.

Moments passed, long and hot and pleasant. Proto Man looked content, stroking Bass' face briefly. Then, he took Bass by the wrist and rolled him onto his stomach. Bass' eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-wha--" He felt the backside of his bodysuit's pants being tugged downwards, and suddenly knew they were very able to blush, furiously at that. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

Proto Man looked at him, but continued to pull down the fabric, exposing Bass' backside. For the first time of the evening, he looked at a lost for words, and a little worried.

"Why are-- What is this?!"

Proto Man paused, resting a hand on Bass' bare bottom to keep him in place. "You, you're very young, aren't you?" he said thoughtfully. "But don't you, I mean, you do know what the concept is, don't you?"

"W-what concept?"

" . . . . . Sex?"

Bass blinked, and Proto Man began to get a sinking feeling. "You don't know," he sighed. "I never--" He chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Wow. I never . . . I never saw this coming. How can you not know?"

"Why _would_ I know?" Bass pointed out, reaching back to tug up his pants. "This is some human thing, isn't it?"

Proto Man nodded, catching Bass' hand by the wrist and holding it.

"How would I know about human intimacy?" Bass grumbled, pulling his hand away. "My life is about battle and strength. In fact, I don't even _want_ to know--"

Proto Man drew down and kissed the small of his back, causing him to shudder. "Mmph. Cut that out," Bass growled. "I mean it, I don't want to do this."

"If you really wanted to stop, you could have gotten away by now, but you aren't even fighting me," Proto Man pointed out. He rubbed Bass' thigh comfortingly. "Just relax. Don't be scared."

"But--I . . . " Bass looked over his shoulder at the man. "Don't give me that look! I'm not scared! I just . . . I want to know what this is."

"This? It's love."

"Love!" Bass exclaimed, blushing more. "You don't love me, you don't even know me, and--"

Proto Man kissed him hard, murmuring after, "If you're going to run, run. Go right now, I won't stop you."

Bass searched his eyes in confusion, a little dazed. Their bodies were resting on one another, almost locked together, but he wanted to be closer. The thought repelled and allured him at the same time.

Finally, he lifted his face a little haughtily. "Run? You know me. I don't run. From anything."

"That's a convenient excuse, isn't it?"

Bass lay back down, murmuring, "Hmph."

The older robot smiled wistfully, readjusting the youth's body. Bass leaned up on his elbows a little, glancing back, curious, nervous. He made no more protests, but Proto Man could tell he was still frightened. He kissed him soothingly, let his hands wander warmly and slowly, but refrained from letting any words of comfort slip, lest the proud Bass take offense at being coddled too much.

Bass exhaled, his body finally losing that tremble of anxiety. But then, he felt the other break into him, and he gasped sharply. On instinct, he went to move away, but he was held in place with more strength than he would have expected from the prototype. "Agh . . . aa . . . W-what are-- Aaaargh!" he cried out in sudden pain and sensation. Wincing, his head lowered, and he clutched at the carpet. "A-aaow . . . "

Proto Man said nothing. Bass fell into ecstasy through the pain, and his cries turned into breathy, mewling sounds. No pain on the battlefield or anywhere else had ever been pleasurable before, or so rippled with electricity, feeling. He wasn't afraid or dazed anymore. He just wanted more. It was beyond description, this new experience, far more complex than anything he thought existed in life.

It was strange and ugly in a way, but more than anything, beautiful. The whole world and all the problems and arguments faded away, and it was just them. The young man had never felt that, not with anyone. Even with his pet and living at the lab with the other creations of Wily, he had always felt alone. But tonight, at this moment, he had forgotten that solitude altogether. It felt like he may never feel it again, as ridiculous as that sounded.

He had someone now.

* * *

The moon had fully risen in the sky by the time they fell apart. Proto Man sat against the wall, staring out the window, half-dressed with the pants of his suit up, and his scarf hanging around his neck. Bass was still completely undressed, and he crawled on his stomach to rest his head in Proto Man's lap. Proto Man looked down at him, smiling faintly, and stroked his hair.

Bass looked up at him. "Hey, you didn't mean that, did you? About love?"

" . . . . . . . . "

"You can't love me," Bass went on. "You don't know me."

"I know you," Proto Man said. "I've been watching you, after all, this entire time."

"Why?!"

"Because I was intrigued by Wily's most sophisticated creation, especially since you were modeled after my brother and I," Proto Man said. He paused, then added, "At first."

"And then?"

"Then?" He shrugged. "Your complexities intrigued me further, when it became evident you have sentience and free will, more so than my brother. I had never seen any other robot with my unique free will and independence before. It has always been black and white with us: good and evil. Excepting me. Then, later, excepting you."

"So you like me because I'm like you? Kind of egotistical, don't you think?"

"That isn't why I like you, it was simply the second reason I kept watching you," Proto Man said. "I didn't really 'like' you before tonight."

"You move fast."

Proto Man smiled sadly. "I have to," he said softly.

Bass sat up, looking into his eyes. "That's right, you're flawed," he said in realization. "You have a limit the rest of us will never know: a lifespan." He frowned, and something hit him in the chest, hard and difficult. "You're dying."

"Yes."

"Is that why you want to find out everything about 'life'?" Bass asked. "You don't want to end without having . . . existed?"

"Something like that," Proto Man chuckled, tousling Bass' hair. "But tonight wasn't just about living in some wild rush. I genuinely liked you when we began speaking, and I fell in love with you--" He paused, thinking. "I believe it was when you trashed my house."

"R-really? Why?"

Proto Man laughed. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Maybe because while you were screaming and shouting, I realized the exact opposite of what you were saying: that you do feel, and that you want to feel, as strongly as I do."

Proto Man drew Bass into his arms, and Bass lay against him comfortably. He wished the night wouldn't end, ever. He wished everything and everyone else would just be gone tomorrow.

"And for the first time, I had hope," Proto Man said quietly. "I hoped that maybe . . . I wouldn't have to be so alone anymore. Maybe we both wouldn't have to be."

"Yeah, but . . . we're still on opposite sides."

"I've never interfered in your battles, have I?"

"No."

"And I won't."

Bass looked up at him. "No matter what?"

They both knew he was referring to the possibility of his killing Proto Man's brother, Mega Man.

Proto Man kissed him sweetly. "No matter what," he affirmed. "We all choose our battles, and those battles are for us to fight alone."

"But if I did ever . . . win . . . " Bass turned onto his side a little, curling up amongst the other man. "You would hate me, wouldn't you?"

" . . . . . No." Proto Man thought for a long moment. "No. I would be furious. I might even punish you. But I would not hate you. I . . . I can't hate you, not when I . . . "

"Love me?" taunted Bass, leaning up to lick Proto Man's neck.

Proto Man looked slightly annoyed, but he admitted, "Yes."

Bass laughed a little, nestling his face in Proto Man's bare chest, the scarf brushing his cheek. "That's pretty weak. But what do you mean, 'punish' me?"

"It isn't important."

Bass lifted his face. "Tell me." He smirked evilly. "You could never hope to defeat me, you know, so it better not have to do with battle."

"There are many ways to defeat a person," Proto Man said, his own smile a little evil itself. "You're very, very young, Bass, not even ten years old. There are lots of things you don't know about, sensations you have yet to feel, not all of them as good as sex."

"You don't scare me," Bass retorted, settling into his body again. He yawned, energy completely drained. "We'll see what you try, **when** the day comes."

"You're very certain of victory, aren't you?"

"Of course," Bass murmured sleepily. "I'm . . . the . . . strongest . . . "

Proto Man just smiled, petting his hair. "Of course you are."

Bass thought he heard some sarcasm in Proto's tone, but he ignored it. For the first time in his short existence, he fell asleep in the arms of another.

* * *

The next morning, Bass was dazed and confused all over again. He woke up in an actual bed, covered with sheets, to a bright morning sun shining in his face. He groaned, sitting up, and looked around blearily.

"W-what? Where the hell--"

"Morning."

Bass turned and caught sight of Proto Man, fully dressed and armored, standing in the far corner of the room. Proto smiled cheerfully, walking over to the bed and giving Bass' cheek a kiss. "Sleep well here?"

"Oh, your stupid house, I remember," grumbled Bass, stretching. He looked at Proto Man a little sheepishly. "Us."

"Yes, us," Proto Man echoed in amusement. "Things are different now, aren't they?"

"N-not really!" Bass climbed out of bed, then drew the sheets closer. It seemed more startling to be undressed in the full, bright light. "Where are my clothes?"

Proto Man motioned to the chair beside the bed. Bass went for them, and began to dress hastily. "I can't believe I stayed out all night," he mumbled. "Treble must be worried . . . "

"You're going back?"

"Of course I'm going back!" Bass turned to him, the defensiveness falling. " . . . I have to. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You could always stay here." Proto Man touched his face. "With me."

They kissed, but it was Bass who withdrew.

"No," he sighed. "Working for Wily is a means to defeating Mega Man. I can't abandon that goal."

"I see."

Bass eyed him, slipping on his armor. "Are you mad?" Proto Man raised his eyebrows, and he hastily added, "Not that I care if you are!"

"No, I understand," Proto Man said. "We all have our own purpose. Besides, you aren't evil. I don't believe you will kill my brother."

"Boy, are you in for a surprise."

"Maybe." Proto Man gave him a swat on the bottom as he bent over to put on the leg guards. "But then, you may be in for one, as well."

Bass' face flushed, and he glowered at Proto Man. "Shut up. Just . . . Just forget your stupid brother."

"Fine by me."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered." Bass straightened up, and pointed warningly at Proto Man. "I'm warning you, I don't want anyone to hear about this. Especially not anyone at Light's lab!"

"Why would I tell anyone?" Proto Man asked. "It isn't only your personal life, you know."

"Just don't do it!" Bass ordered. "Promise me."

"Bass . . . "

"Promise!"

"I promise," Proto Man nodded. "Satisfied?"

"No, but it'll do."

"Are you always so demanding in the morning?" Proto Man asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Having-- Having sex doesn't mean I'm going to be your puppet or adoring little pet," Bass retorted. "You knew what I was like before you went haywire over me, so don't expect me to change now."

"No?"

"No." Bass looked at him. "And stop giving me that look! What's so funny?!"

Proto Man shook his head. "How can you say nothing has changed, when you're more terrified of me than ever?" he asked. "Everything has changed, Bass."

Bass crossed his arms. "I haven't."

Proto Man drew him down by the shoulder and kissed him. Bass drew back, but then, despite himself, gave in. "Rrrgh, damn you," he murmured afterward.

"You're cute when your face is all red," Proto Man smiled. He gave his lips another, brief kiss. "Will you be back sometime?"

Bass scowled childishly. " . . . Yeah."

Proto Man laughed, putting on his helmet for him. "I'll look forward to it. But you should go. Wily is going to start sending someone to find you, and I don't think either of us wants him to find you here."

"Hmph."

Their eyes met, through Proto Man's shades, and Bass stared at him searchingly. There were questions, so many questions, he wanted to ask, but either could not or would not. Proto Man gave him a quizzical frown. "What is it?"

" . . . . " Bass lowered his gaze. "Nothing."

Proto Man smacked his bottom again playfully. "Go."

Bass wanted to be offended, but he wasn't. He straightened up, then thought, and finally leaned into one last, furious kiss. Proto Man was taken a little off guard, leaning back slightly. With just a little smile, Bass then headed out before any words ruined the feeling.

It was hot and blue outside again. Zooming towards the beach with his ankle jets, he smiled a little. They were getting miles apart by the minute, but he still felt close to the other man. He wondered if humans could feel this, if they always felt together after . . .

But then, why would they? There were so many things they took for granted, knew they would have or had abundance of already. It was only new for the totally innocent, he was willing to bet, the untainted and knowledgeable. Was that a weakness, then, or a blessing? Probably both.

Bass sighed a little, hovering higher until he was in the sky. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The whole thing was embarrassing, so why wasn't he embarrassed? His mind was beginning to think things as annoyingly saccharine as Mega Man might think.

Mega Man . . .

Bass smirked. He doubted he had ever known love. Mega Man was as obsessed with being good, as Bass was obsessed with being evil, and they both had spent their entire lives thus far dedicating themselves to their respective goals and ideals. But Proto Man was his brother. He could not teach him about this kind of love. Mega Man would never know then, would he? _So, now I have something he won't ever have,_ Bass thought smugly._ I have this . . . this whatever it is. And ironically, it's thanks to his own brother!_

Putting it in such a malicious perspective, Bass was no longer ashamed to be happy about what had happened. He was high above the landscape now, and looked back down. He could see Proto Man's little base, and Proto Man in the yard. Over the distance, they glimpsed one another, before Bass was gone again.

Down below, Proto Man exhaled, shaking his head. Why had he allowed himself that night? It would have been so much less complicated to just leave their race without these human pleasures, to leave Bass ignorant of it all. This could very well be disastrous. Or, it could be perfect. It could destroy or save them both. Why take the chance? Why?

Proto Man smiled to himself. There was no reason why, and he knew it. The answer was much simpler than that:

Why not?

* * *

**"Breeze"**

Stay awake, I'm missing away  
But I feel your vibration "soyo-kaze"  
Keep smiling, everything is fine  
All my worries melt to the sky and gone

Take me high (I want you to)  
I'm dreaming, you take me down to earth

Imagine the sunset sky, the warm desert waves  
The breeze blows, ooh I'm close to you  
You're kissing me, I'm here embrace you here in my heart

I'm crazy for you  
I'm so into you

Distance so far away,  
Our minds connecting believe in you  
No fear just the light up ahead  
Living vibrating into harmony

Feel the warmth  
The sunshine surrounding paradise

The stars are moving you, The lights shine for me  
All the colors spiral down on me  
World goes round over and over around and again

Blue breeze blows from you  
I'm so close to you

Imagine the sunset sky, the warm desert waves  
The breeze blows, ooh I'm close to you  
You're kissing me, I'm here embrace you here in my heart  
The stars are moving you, The lights shine for me  
All the colors spiral down on me  
World goes round over and over around and again

Blue breeze blows from you  
I'm so close to you

_- Genki Rockets_

**~ End ~**


End file.
